Dommages et intérêts
by AsterRealm
Summary: Vanitas et Ven jouent au chat et à la souris ; ils se cherchent et s'éloignent à chaque minute qui passe, naviguant de dispute en réconciliation, de réconciliation en dispute. De très bons amis, dit-on ; mais Roxas et Axel, pour autant qu'il en sache, n'ont jamais eu à subir une relation aussi délicate et insupportable que celle-là. UA, un peu de VanVen.


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney and co

 **Note** : je suis supposée bosser. Oups.

 **Note 2** : pourquoi cet OS s'est écrit du PoV d'Axel ? I don't understand.

 **Note 3** : Univers alternatif, VanVen, RokuShion quasiment absent mais sous-entendu, adieu. :D

* * *

La sonnette résonne dans le couloir sans que personne n'y prête la moindre attention. Il y a un instant de flottement, une question : si j'attends, sonnera-t-elle encore ?

Les notes aiguës sont suffisamment agressives pour que, cette fois, trois adolescents relèvent la tête avec une simultanéité parfaite. L'un des jumeaux hausse un sourcil en regardant l'autre ; le grand roux, lui, s'étire avec un profond soupir.

Quelqu'un va devoir se lever s'ils veulent que l'infernale mélodie cesse.

Roxas regarde Ventus plonger les yeux vers le sol. Il le connaît assez bien pour comprendre son manège.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit-il en prévision.

La sonnerie, encore. Axel plaque les paumes sur ses oreilles. Elles sont sensibles, il paraît ; mais Axel est sensible à tout un tas de choses.

— Pourquoi t'y vas pas, Ven ? demande-t-il.

Roxas lève les yeux au ciel. Ce type est son ami, non, son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils ont appris, à leur grand déplaisir, que le sable ne se mange pas, pas plus que la terre ou les horreurs de vers qui y grouillent par temps de pluie. Il le côtoie depuis la nuit des temps, pourtant il réussit encore à poser des questions pareilles, des questions complètement idiotes dont la réponse est aussi évidente que les petits triangles tatoués sous ses yeux.

Ven ne répond pas. Il retourne à la BD qu'il vient de quitter. En fait, il n'aime pas les bandes dessinées ; il va parfois même jusqu'à dire qu'il les hait, mais la vérité est simplement que les dessins l'indiffèrent, qu'il préfère, somme toute, laisser son imagination faire le travail pour lui.

Axel a soudain l'air de saisir – il échange un regard rapide avec Roxas qui hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne peut rien y faire – mais il peut y faire, à vrai dire, il lui suffirait juste de se lever et de rejoindre la porte.

Nouvelle sonnerie, plus appuyée, cette fois. Axel lâche un juron. Vaincu par l'indolence de ses hôtes, il sort de la chambre pour vérifier par le judas qui ose ainsi déranger leur après-midi de _farniente._

Il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'il était inutile de seulement se poser la question. Son expression hésite entre son sourire moqueur caractéristique ou une exaspération plus que légitime. C'est _toujours_ lui ; et, comme par hasard, Axel est _toujours_ là quand il arrive.

Pas qu'il déteste Vanitas plus qu'un autre, cela dit. Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ; c'est la discussion qui va inévitablement en résulter. Il retourne dans la chambre de Roxas en traînant les pieds. Un regard de son meilleur ami et il comprend que les minutes qui suivront ne seront pas une partie de plaisir.

— Ven, Van' à la porte.

L'annonce ne le fait même pas frémir. C'est comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ; il tourne une page, apparemment concentré sur une lecture qu'il a arrêtée depuis l'instant où il a entendu le premier son de cloche.

— Ven, tu m'écoutes ?

Une autre page. _Tu lis trop vite, gamin ; je ne suis pas complètement idiot._ Roxas, assis devant son ordinateur, affiche un sourire en coin. Bien sûr, ça le fait rire. Axel soupire. Il n'aura pas d'aide de sa part.

Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, lui. Il veut juste passer une après-midi tranquille.

— Bon, Ven, tu...

— Il peut aller bien se faire foutre, dit l'intéressé, et s'il n'avait pas vu remuer ses lèvres, Axel ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle agressivité.

— Eh bah, pas la joie, commente-t-il.

Même Roxas a l'air ébranlé. Il tend les jambes tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'ordinateur est toujours en cours d'allumage. Vu son âge avancé, il lui faudra encore quelques minutes pour être opérationnel. Roxas l'appelle « Le Vénérable » ; il a collé tout un tas d'autocollants idiots sur la tour. Axel en a collé d'autres. Il fallait bien qu'il passe le temps.

— C'était à ce point là ? demande Roxas.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Axel se laisse tomber sur le lit.

— Vu comment c'est parti, dit Roxas, il n'abandonnera pas avant une ou deux heures au minimum. Ça te dirait pas d'épargner nos tympans en lui gueulant un coup dessus ? Je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie.

Ven n'a pas l'air de mourir d'envie de grand chose, comme il est là. Il referme néanmoins la bande dessinée, une indifférence mêlée d'irritation au fond des yeux.

Les yeux de Roxas et ceux de Ven sont censés être identiques, pense Axel, pourtant ils renferment des secrets tout différents. Il se demande si Vanitas a réussi à découvrir celui au fond du regard de Ventus, si c'est pour ça qu'ils passent leur temps à jouer au chat et à la souris, à s'ignorer ou à se fréquenter jusqu'à ce que voir le visage de l'autre leur donne la nausée. De très bons amis, dit-on ; mais Roxas et lui n'ont jamais eu à subir une relation aussi délicate et insupportable que celle-là.

De très bons ennemis, ça, oui.

— Arrête de faire chier, Ven, le tance son frère.

Ven le regarde bien droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Il est le premier à m'avoir fait chier. Je lui ai jamais dit de se ramener ici. Chasse-le, s'il te saoule à ce point.

— Il ne me saoule pas, il casse les oreilles d'Axel. Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, cette fois ? Il a choisi un autre partenaire en cours de gym ?

— Très drôle.

— Toujours plus que toi, c'est clair. Tu comptes faire la gueule toute la journée ?

Axel sourit. Roxas fait exactement ce qu'il doit faire ; l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il préfère la présence de Vanitas à la leur. Ce n'est pas difficile, à vrai dire. Ven est le genre de garçon à démarrer au quart de tour, il le sait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, d'ailleurs. Une sonnerie et un juron plus tard, Ven est hors de la chambre, prêt à faire payer à l'intrus son agaçante présence. Il ne faut pas une minute pour qu'une dispute leur parvienne aux oreilles. Évidemment. C'est toujours comme ça.

— Vanitas a pris son temps, note Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

Axel n'en sait rien ; il évite de mettre le nez dans ce qui ne le concerne pas.

— Ils s'étaient encore frités pour des conneries ?

— Bof, j'en sais rien. C'est tout le temps comme ça. Mais il vient plus vite, d'habitude, ou bien c'est Ven qui s'en va ; ça fait deux semaines, aujourd'hui, alors il a pris son temps.

— Ça se réglera peut-être.

— Mouais, peut-être. J'espère que non.

Axel ne cache pas sa surprise ; Roxas lui adresse un sourire.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Il n'a qu'à se trouver d'autres amis. Celui-là n'a pas arrêté de faire chier depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, maudit soit le ciel de l'avoir permis. Sans rire, ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler et, comme si c'était pas déjà suffisamment chiant en soi, ils font des aller-retour permanents d'ici à chez lui dès qu'ils aperçoivent l'ombre d'une réconciliation. T'as déjà eu une tique, Axel ?

— Jamais.

— Eh bien, Ven en a une. Elle est énorme et la suit partout comme un gentil toutou buveur de sang. Et j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi bruyant – vous allez la fermer ? crie-t-il en envoyant son oreiller sur la porte.

La dispute s'arrête immédiatement ; par malchance, la porte s'ouvre juste après. Et ce n'est pas le visage de Ven, qui apparaît devant eux. C'est celui de Vanitas.

— Tu vois pas qu'on est en pleine discussion ? gronde-t-il.

— Je vois que tu me casses les couilles, surtout, réplique Roxas. Allez gueuler un coup dehors et laissez-nous tranquille, bordel. Ven, t'as une chambre, ou quoi ?

Ven ne répond pas. Vanitas non plus. Leurs regards se croisent quelques secondes. Pour un peu, Axel pourrait croire qu'ils communiquent par la pensée.

Puis ils disparaissent, au grand soulagement des deux autres. Le silence règne à nouveau en maître et, comble des bonheurs, le Vénérable est enfin en état de marche.

— Ils seront réconciliés dans approximativement une heure et demie, annonce Roxas en regardant sa montre. Je parie dix euros qu'on va les retrouver dans le salon à boire un de ces trucs dégueulasse... ils finissent toujours par faire ça. C'est quoi leur problème avec les boissons énergisantes ? Y a rien de plus crade.

— Comment ils font ? lance Axel.

Roxas l'observe un moment.

— Comment ils font quoi ?

— Pour finir comme ça. Ils viennent, ils se gueulent dessus, et trois minutes plus tard c'est les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est quoi, leur méthode ?

— Ça t'intéresse ?

— Elle a l'air infaillible ; ça peut toujours être utile.

— Pas si infaillible que ça, note Roxas. Ils finissent toujours par se haïr à nouveau.

Le silence est presque lourd, maintenant. Axel accepte la manette que Roxas lui tend ; le Vénérable, malgré son âge avancé, est toujours un moyen de divertissement de première qualité.

— Ils s'entendent vachement bien, dit Axel.

Il réfléchit à voix haute, plutôt ; le comprenant, Roxas ne discute pas.

— De quoi ils parlent, tu crois ? reprend-il et, cette fois, c'est à son meilleur ami qu'il s'adresse.

— De la pluie et du beau temps.

— Pendant une heure et demie ?

— Tu connais Ven.

Pas tant que ça, en fait. Roxas a un drôle de sourire. Son meilleur ami lui lance un regard interrogateur.

— Ou bien, dit Roxas, ils se réconcilient peut-être sur l'oreiller.

Il pouffe. Pas Axel.

Non, Axel, lui, plisse les yeux alors qu'enfin la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

Pas grand chose. Des indices par-ci par-là. Des attitudes. _De très bons amis._

Il a un sourire au coin des lèvres, maintenant – _très drôle, les gars, et bien joué, mais je n'achète pas._

— Peut-être qu'ils le font, prononce-t-il avec lenteur.

L'incertitude s'est envolée mais sa voix reste hésitante. Roxas lui jette un coup d'œil perplexe.

— Qu'ils font quoi ?

— Bah, tu sais.

Roxas éclate de rire.

— Je ne rigole pas, dit Axel.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

 _Mais, Roxas_ , a-t-il envie de dire, _tu les as bien vu ensemble, non ? Tu as vu la façon dont ils se frôlent innocemment à chaque pas, la façon dont ils parlent, ce jeu de séduction qui n'a pas l'air d'en être un et qui, pourtant, avance de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle dispute._ Mais Roxas n'a pas vu, parce que Roxas est son frère, qu'il les a eu sous les yeux trop longtemps ; parce que Ven n'avait aucun ami de son âge, avant ça – il n'en a toujours pas –, qu'il pense que c'est ainsi qu'il réagit quand il en a un.

Roxas se trompe lourdement.

Enfin, ce n'est pas très important. Ça ne les regarde pas, après tout.

Pourtant, la question ne le lâche pas, indiscrète et sournoise comme un moustique volant tout près de son oreille. Il doit s'en débarrasser, surtout il ne doit pas. S'il avait tort, s'il avait raison, alors...

 _Que sont-ils en train de faire, maintenant ?_

Son meilleur ami, la manette entre les mains, s'agite sur sa chaise.

 _Ah_ , sourit Axel, _toi aussi ?_

— Impossible, marmonne le blond entre ses dents.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Instant de gêne. Roxas repose l'appareil.

— Il me l'aurait dit.

 _C'est ça qui t'ennuie ?_

— Peut-être pas.

— On s'est toujours tout raconté, même les pires trucs. S'il avait quelqu'un, il me l'aurait dit. Il...

— Tu ne lui as rien dit, pour Xion.

Roxas rougit aussitôt ; il est tellement facile à manipuler.

— C'est juste un béguin sans importance.

— C'est ça.

— Il se ficherait de moi !

— Il pense peut-être pareil.

Mais, connaissant Ven, ça l'étonnerait. Roxas non plus n'a pas l'air d'acheter. Si c'est vrai et s'il n'a rien dit, ce n'est pas par peur ou par timidité.

C'est par jeu. Il peut presque le voir sourire. _Combien de temps pour qu'ils remarquent, tu crois ?_

Beaucoup trop, apparemment.

Soudain, Roxas est debout et se dirige à grands pas vers la porte.

— Hé, tu vas où ?

— Vérifier.

Axel s'éclaircit la gorge.

— C'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde...

Roxas s'en fiche ; il est déjà parti.

 _D'un autre côté..._

Il le retrouve dans le couloir, l'air concentré. Derrière la porte de la chambre de Ven, on n'entend pas grand chose. Foutue isolation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Roxas à voix basse.

Il n'a plus l'air si sûr de lui. Axel hausse les épaules.

— Si t'es prêt à voir des trucs que tu préférerais oublier, c'est le moment de surgir et d'abandonner ta dignité.

— Merci, Axel. T'es un vrai pote.

Quand il pense que Roxas a mis des mois avant de maîtriser le sarcasme. Joli boulot.

— Bon, j'y vais. Un... deux...

Avant même qu'il prononce le « trois » fatidique, Axel ouvre tranquillement la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Ce qu'il voit le fige sur place.

Ven et Vanitas, assis à même le sol, regardent une série télé en piochant dans un paquet de pop-corn installé au milieu d'eux. Ils ne parlent pas ; c'est tout au plus si Vanitas hausse un sourcil en les voyant entrer.

— Mmh... désolé, fait Axel, mais Roxas ne dit rien.

Il s'avance juste jusqu'à son frère, attrape le paquet de pop-corn, le cale entre ses bras avant de tourner les talons. Ven a à peine le temps de laisser échapper un « hé ! » outré. Lorsque Roxas repasse la tête, c'est pour dire :

— Dommages et intérêts.

Avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir.

Vanitas et Ven échangent un regard. Axel, lui, fronce les sourcils. Il avait tort, alors ; lui qui était certain de les surprendre en position inadéquate...

Puis les lèvres de Vanitas tremblent, très légèrement, et dans ses yeux brille une lueur de triomphe. Ven tente de retenir un sourire, lui aussi. _Ah, c'est comme ça ?_

— Vous êtes deux gros enfoirés, marmonne Axel.

— Et vous êtes trop prévisibles, répond Vanitas. Mais c'est bien, Axel ; il ne t'aura pas fallu plus de quatre mois pour ouvrir enfin les yeux.

— J'avais parié sur cinq, soupire Ven. T'aurais pu attendre un peu.

— Vous deux... commence Axel, mais il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'interrompe pour se taire ; sans aucun signe avant coureur, Ven passe les bras autour des épaules Vanitas pour l'embrasser avec indécence devant les yeux éberlués de l'intrus.

— Oups, fait Vanitas. Je crois qu'on est cramés.

Tous deux se mettent à rire ; Axel, lui, recule lentement. Les deux adolescents ont abandonné tout intérêt pour leur série TV, maintenant, et le rouquin prend la sage décision de s'éclipser afin de ne pas surprendre quelque chose qu'il préférera oublier.

Il est un peu ébranlé lorsqu'il retourne dans la chambre de Roxas. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil en le voyant entrer.

— C'était pas ça, finalement, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Axel pince les lèvres. Il jette un regard vers la porte.

Puis il passe une main sur sa nuque et secoue la tête.

— Je m'étais trompé, on dirait.

— Nul n'est parfait. Et puis, au moins, on a gagné de quoi manger !

Roxas sourit de toutes ses dents. Axel prend un pop-corn et l'avale en souriant, lui aussi.

 _Un jour_ , songe-t-il, _un jour, tu seras prêt à entendre la vérité ; et ce jour, grand bien t'en fasse, ne sera pas aujourd'hui._

* * *

 **Mdr**

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! Je vais bosser, maintenant (dit-elle en ouvrant un nouveau document intitulé "nouvel OS pour ne pas bosser").**

 **Comment ça je suis en hiatus ? :D**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et d'avance pour vos revieeews ! Amour sur vos têtes. :3**


End file.
